


First Kiss

by frozenCinders



Category: Luck & Logic
Genre: M/M, au where lucifer joined alca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Despite all Olga must have been doing to make his desire obvious, and despite all the teasing closeness Lucifer constantly offered him, they'd never actually kissed before. Olga desperately wondered what he was doing wrong.





	

Olga couldn't figure out what he was doing wrong. When Lucifer first joined ALCA as Olga's covenanter, he insisted that Olga's room received a larger bed to replace his previous one rather than adding a second of the standard size. They'd slept close together every night, with Lucifer's arms ending up around Olga by the morning about 90% of the time.

Yet, every time Lucifer would lean in, caressing Olga's face or holding the back of his head, cinnamon breath on his lips, Olga would close his eyes only to open them to find Lucifer had left. It happened on more than one occasion, and sometimes even in front of people. There was a particularly harsh time the other day when Olga noticed Lucifer getting close to his face and perhaps reacted a little too quickly and desperately, as everyone gave him a hard time about wanting to kiss Lucifer so badly as soon as he'd left the room.

When they forged their covenant, Lucifer had kissed Olga's hand. Whenever they would trance, he kissed his neck. There was also that time where they'd just separated from a trance union and Lucifer had hugged him from behind and given him a kiss on the cheek. But never on the lips.

He tried to take the issue up with Lucifer the previous night;

"Lucifer..?"

"Mm?"

But he lost his nerve.

"... Just seeing if you were awake."

Lucifer hadn't questioned it and just cuddled up to his back, arms wrapped snugly around Olga's waist.

Tonight would definitely be different, he hoped. He couldn't keep stressing about it forever. It was really starting to frustrate and even distract him, as he stared at Lucifer wondering how the hell he was supposed to get him to kiss him rather than doing something productive.

Olga had rehearsed what he wanted to say in his mind a dozen times, but as soon as he shut the door behind him, he drew a complete blank. Lucifer was sat on the bed, playing with Olga's phone as he for some reason never used the one he bought for him. Olga took a deep breath with some effort to keep it silent and walked over to him, gently taking the phone from him and slowly pushing him down onto the bed.

"Olga? What is this?" he asked, tilting his head. "Is something wrong? ... Or very right?"

Lucifer easily moved his hands out from under Olga's and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You look so serious... Your kind, soft eyes almost look mean for once."

As he spoke, Lucifer raised his knee and pried Olga's legs open a little, spreading them for some reason. If Olga's arms were weaker, maybe he'd have fallen onto Lucifer's chest and he'd then hug Olga. But not kiss him, of course.

"Lucifer..."

"Yes? I can't read your mind, Olga. If you're expecting me to guess what's wrong-"

"Why won't you kiss me?"

There was a pause.

"You... want me to?" He looked and sounded legitimately surprised.

"What?! Why would I not want you to?! Do you have eyes?!"

"Excuse me? You're the one who looks so tense every time I get close to you."

"Wait, what? How did I look- ... no, I, uh. I think I get it."

"Hm?"

Olga took a moment to gather the pieces of his pride that had been shattered by embarrassment.

"I've never been kissed before, so I... may have been giving the wrong message."

"Have I told you how dear you are to me?" Lucifer reminded with a smile, allowing one arm to drop to the bed while the other hand held the back of Olga's neck. "Do you want a kiss?"

"Yes..."

"Then come here."

Lucifer pulled him in and Olga's heart raced and melted at the same time, and yet...

"Wait," he said, "I wanna do this the other way around."

Lucifer tilted his head and watched Olga climb off of him and lie beside him. He offered a grin and switched their positions, laying almost fully on Olga. Olga closed his eyes and waited anxiously, opening them again when he heard a huffed laugh from Lucifer.

"You really need to relax," he said, smoothing out Olga's forehead. "You look so stressed."

"Lucifer, please just kiss me. On the lips. Please..."

He obeyed, and Olga didn't have time to close his eyes again before Lucifer's mouth was on his and a little whimper ended up making itself heard. Olga eagerly kissed back, snaking his arms around Lucifer in a hug.

When Lucifer pulled away, Olga tried so hard to follow him but was pushed down at the collarbone with a chuckle. It wasn't anywhere near enough to make up for all that lost time.

"Why didn't you tell me what I was doing wrong..? Didn't you want to kiss me?"

"Of course I did. I just couldn't tell how you felt, so I decided to tease you a bit instead."

"More than a bit..." Olga mumbled, half-glaring up at Lucifer's shining eyes. "Why couldn't you just have been selfish?"

"Do you want me to be selfish right now?"

"Uh-"

"Because a god can go a lot longer without air than a human can."

Passing out from oxygen deprivation due to kissing Lucifer didn't sound bad at all but in fact sounded like the ideal way to fall asleep. Olga vaguely worried about what that might end up meaning for him but couldn't bring himself to dwell on it. Not as Lucifer's lips met his again, just as he'd wanted for so long.


End file.
